


Раз, загадай желание на закате

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Раз, загадай желание на закате

раз, загадай желание на закате  
два, пара вечерних цветов примул  
три, когда брезжит рассвет в прекрасном небе  
четыре, улыбнись ребенку, что плачет в ночи  
пять, как долго мне стоит идти за тобой?  
шесть, мама, которая не приходит  
семь, ненависть, хранимая в секрете  
восемь, до того, как придет горная ведьма  
девять, переходя через горы Коусуте  
десять, я стал маленьким демоном

 

 

\- Сайто-сан, о чем эта песня?  
\- О, это одна детская считалочка, Артуро-кун. Раз… загадай желание на закате…  
Веревка больно впивается в запястья, словно тысяча иголочек покалывают. За открытыми седзи шумит дождь. Сайто делает шибари-вязку четко, споро, затягивает узлы не слишком туго, но и не слишком слабо, явно не в первый раз. А может, он даже Мастер.  
\- Два… пара вечерних цветов примул.  
Он говорит, это тренировка доверия, медитация и урок смирения. И Артур, обнаженный, лежит на циновке и позволяет себя связывать.  
\- Три… когда брезжит рассвет в прекрасном небе.  
Артур прикрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Страха нет, только странное предвкушение и истома.  
\- Четыре… улыбнись ребенку, что плачет в ночи.  
Когда Сайто закончит, он не сможет пошевелиться, будет беспомощен, как ребенок, как бабочка в коконе.  
\- Пять… как долго мне стоит идти за тобой?  
Артур чувствует себя пойманным этой страной, этим человеком. Когда он успел так увязнуть? Ведь все начиналось как разовая работа, тренировка подсознания. А теперь это похоже на бесконечный сон внутри сна. Каждый раз он думает, что проснулся, но лишь оказывается все глубже и глубже.  
\- Шесть… мама, которая не приходит…  
И он точно знает, что никто ему не поможет выбраться. Но хочет ли он сам, разорвать эти нити?  
\- Семь… ненависть, хранимая в секрете…  
Лица, сначала не отличимые друг от друга, похожие на маски театра но, ритмичный глухой звук японских барабанов, уроки каллиграфии и чайной церемонии. Отточенное лезвие катаны, в котором отражаются его восхищенные глаза.  
\- Восемь… до того, как придет горная ведьма.  
Он не понимает, кто он для этого человека, что ему от него нужно. Веревка затягивается на шее, и Артуру становится страшно. Он начинает сопротивляться, пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Шшш, - на лоб ложатся прохладные пальцы, - успокойся, все хорошо, просто слушай себя, слушай дождь…  
Артур глубоко выдыхает, расслабляется.  
\- Девять… переходя через горы Коусуте… Еще немного, потерпи, я почти закончил.  
Веревка проскальзывает между ягодиц, обвивает член, который тут же отзывается на эту странную ласку.   
\- Десять… я стал маленьким демоном.  
И финальный узел завязывается точно напротив пупка. Артур ерзает лопатками по циновке. Веревки обхватывают запястья, грудь, плечи, бедра… Кажется будто невидимые руки обнимают везде. Ему жарко, дыхание прерывистое. В висках стучит кровь, губы пересыхают.  
\- А теперь слушай себя, - легкое касание по щеке и Сайто уходит, оставив его лежать в темноте под перестук капель.


End file.
